


Wishes in the Pinpoint of Darkness

by CuriousMeans



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousMeans/pseuds/CuriousMeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wishes he didn't. He wishes she didn't. But Spencer Reid has wished for lots of things before, and they've never happened either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes in the Pinpoint of Darkness

The small, black hole in front of his eyes should not have been as threatening as it was, but the tiny pinpoint of darkness was creeping out of its hole towards him. His mind froze. He knew that he should speak, should respond, but Spencer Reid could not make his lips move. He couldn't look into the darkness right in front of his eyes, and he couldn't pull his eyes away from it at the same time. He almost spoke, but it was the question that stilled his tongue from speaking.

The gun clicked, but didn't spin. Only revolvers spun, and this was not a revolver. He had to remind himself of that once, twice, but his brain kept replaying the twisting, clinking sound over and over.

In his head he had not paused in speaking, but his body was still three steps behind, and he wasn't sure if it would ever catch up with him. He wanted to speak; he wanted to answer Tobias…Cyrus?

He couldn't pull his eyes away from the dark circle, but he finally felt his lips begin to move as her voice reached his ears. Inwardly he sighed, and outwardly he cringed. Every blow came through the wall, and Reid winced as Emily's cries were only joined by one other sound in his head:

"… _There are six other members on your team…"_

Later, she will tell him that it was her choice, and that she would do it again. Spencer will understand that. He will nod, stroke her hand, and he will understand that, but he will not be able to get the screams out of his head. Her screams should not be the companions of the burning scent of fish in his nose, but they are. So, he will continue to nod because he understands giving up his own life to save the others.

He just wishes he didn't. He wishes she didn't.

But Spencer Reid wishes lots of things, and they've never happened before either.

"… _Choose one to die."_


End file.
